Marella (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Marella was born the daughter of the King of Trtitonis and lived in high privilege for most of her life. When Marella turned 14 her father declared war on Atlantis after a group of Atlantis soldiers under the command of the King's brother Kraken attacked the royal palace of Tritonis. The war would push Tritonis' people to the edge and would eventually turn Marella into a warrior. The war would eventually end when Marella was 25 and the Atlantean army took over the capital city and killed her father for starting the war. The Atlantean army was originally going to take the conquered people of Tritonis as slaves, but were stopped after Marella begged them to spare her people in exchange for her. A high ranking general who was loyal to the now deceased Atlantean King Atlan accepted Marella's offer and gave her a quest that if completed would free her people from becoming slaves and would end the dispute between Atlantis and Tritonis. Marella then tells the General what ever it is she will do it for her people. The General tells her that the quest is to find the 1st born son of King Atlan, Prince Orin and convince him to reclaim the throne of Atlantis from his Uncle and get him to marry her. Marella shocked by the quest decides to accept it. The General tells her that she will have one year to find him before Kraken forces the army to take the people of Tritonis as slaves. The General also reveals that Prince Orin was born with Blond hair and was forced to be abandon by both of his parents who tried to refuse, but were unable to stop it from happening. The General then says that the child was saved by Queen Atlanna's hand maid who took the child to a surface-dweller, who had befriend the King and Queen. The General then tells her that he has no idea who the man is and that all he knows about the location is that the man lived in a Light-House on the East Coast of the Continent Surface Dwellers call North America. With this knowledge the General allows Marella to go free and search for Orin. Marella would spend the 1st three months searching the Southern East Coast of America searching for Orin and sometimes helping people. Present Justice League While searching around the coast of New Jersey, Marella was attack by multiple men who after what appeared to be one sided fight in Marella's favor, ended with one of the men trapping her in a net and shocking her repeatedly with electric batons. Marella would later awake next to a man and young woman in strange clothes in what appeared to be a cell. Category:Females Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Expert Combatant Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Animal Communication Category:Telepathy Category:Weapons Experts Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Royalty Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two)